Changement de vie
by Tipitina
Summary: Arc Changement de vie. 3ème chapitre en ligne. Enjoy!
1. Dilemme

_Dilemne  
_Auteur : Tipitina   
Genre : Yaoi, Limite PWP, Kawaii, LEMON...  
Source : FMA  
Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas.

Notes : Ceci est le premier chapitre de l'Arc intitulé _Changement de vie_. Je tiens à préciser également que ceci se passe après la série donc, il se peut qu'il y ait des SPOILERS mais ça devient presque du UA donc faut pas vous en faire.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée du QG. La matinée était déjà bien avancé et le temps toujours aussi clément. Mais quelque part, il était écrit que ce jour ne serait bon pour Edward Elric. L'Alchimiste marchait, traînant les pieds derrière son supérieur ; Le commandant Mustang souriait, fier et satisfait. L'un des officiers lui ouvrit la porte et il s'engouffra dans l'automobile. Le blond se tint un instant devant la portière ouverte dépité.

"-Tu comptes rester planté là éternellement ? Je ne tiens pas à être en retard."

Le jeune homme soupira avant de s'asseoir aux cotés de l'un des plus puissants dirigeant de la nation.

"  
- Vous pourriez me rappeler pourquoi ma présence est si « nécessaire » ? lança-t-il passablement exaspéré.  
- Quelle question ! C'est une situation extrêmement délicate ! Je ne peux prendre une telle décision à la légère, voyons. Il me faut un second avis, répondit Mustang comme si c'était évident.  
-… Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre cette « preuve de considération », répliqua-t-il."

Le chauffeur monta à l'avant et démarra la voiture tandis que ses deux passagers restaient relativement calmes, ce qui l'étonna. Il haussa les épaules et fit se qu'on attendait de lui, conduire sans se soucier d'autre chose. Le trajet ne fut pas long et ils arrivèrent assez vite dans la cour d'une petite maison du centre-ville. De l'extérieur, elle ne payait pas de mine mais elle semblait grande et agréable à vivre. Tout de même, le choix de l'endroit n'était pas très judicieux. Edward souffla sur la mèche qui lui tomba devant les yeux et sortit de la voiture, rajustant son manteau.

Une jeune femme se retourna vers eux. C'était plutôt une jolie fille. Fine et gracieuse, elle semblait parfaite même dans ce tailleur peut-être un peu trop strict. Mais c'était de circonstance. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se détendre. Surtout pas lui. C'était professionnel et sérieux. Etrangement, le fait d'essayer de s'en convaincre désespéra d'autant plus l'Alchimiste d'Acier.

Le brun sortit de la voiture avec dignité et Edward observa attentivement la réaction de la jeune femme. Comme de coutume, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il remarqua une très discrète mais néanmoins visible, faiblesse dans les jambes. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un coup. Non vraiment pas son jour. Mais maintenant il commençait à s'énerver.

"  
- Mr Mustang. Bonjour, mon nom est Elise Marnier. Je suis chargée de vous faire visiter l'endroit.  
- Enchanté. Voici Edward Elric.  
- Enchantée Mr Elric.  
- Hn, enchanté… marmonna vaguement le blond en secouant la main dans l'air, Si on y allait.  
- Bien j'espère que cette maison répondra à vos attentes, sourit la jeune femme."

Roy la suivit toujours aussi souriant. Edward aurait pu jurer qu'il profitait du supplice qu'il lui infligeait. Ils firent tout d'abord le tour du petit jardin avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse. Comme l'avait pensé Ed à l'arrivée, une maison agréable sans rien de particulier. Trois chambres, une petite bibliothèque, une cuisine bien équipée, un salon et une petite salle à manger. Bref, ça convenait très bien à un vieux célibataire comme Mustang.

"- Bon vous êtes content ? Cette maison est très bien pour vous. Je peux rentrer au QG ? J'ai du travail mine de rien."

Roy le regarda avec une petite moue déçu. La jeune femme se retourna avec des yeux un peu surpris.

"  
- Je t'ai demandé de m'aider à choisir mes nouveaux appartements. Tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus de sérieux s'il te plaît ?  
- Mais pourquoi moi ? Vous allez m'énerver longtemps encore avec ces histoires ? Vous n'êtes pas assez grand pour choisir l'endroit où vous voulez vivre."

Une brève lueur blessée passa dans le regard bleu sombre et Edward haussa un sourcil, surpris. Le brun se retourna vers la jeune femme avec son plus beau sourire charmeur. L'agent immobilier manqua de se liquéfier sur place et la moutarde monta un peu plus au nez du blond. Quelle perte de temps ! De toutes façons, Mustang vivait plus dans son bureau qu'ailleurs !

"  
- Pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques instants ?  
- Bien entendu. Je vous attendrais dehors, bredouilla-t-elle en sortant les joues plus rouges que celles d'une fraise bien mûre.  
- Je vous en remercie."

Le blond la regarda sortir passablement énervé et le brun continua son tour du propriètaire, passant dans la salle de bain de la plus grande chambre… revenant dans la chambre vide... ouvrant le grand placard…

"- Bon, moi je rentre, démerdez-vous tout seul ! s'écria le blond en reprenant le manteau qu'il avait posé sur la chaise."

Brusquement, on l'agrippa par le poignet et il se sentit entraîné violement il ne savais où. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque son dos percuta le mur. Il faisait sombre et Edward identifia le lieu comme l'intérieur du placard. Deux mains plaquées de chaque coté de sa tête, le brun le regardait. Edward se retint d'émettre un son. Bon Dieu, ce regard le clouait sur place. Le brun se pencha d'un coup et l'embrassa avec passion.

Edward ne put rien faire d'autre que répondre tant ce baiser était enflammé. Roy s'écarta laissant le bout de la langue effleurait la bouche rougie du jeune homme. Edward rouvrit à peine les yeux, la bouche encore entrouverte, le souffle court et les mains dans les cheveux du brun.

Le brun le regarda avec un léger sourire presque sadique, ses yeux toujours aussi brûlants.

"- Tu me sembles soudain bien moins réticent."

Pris sur le fait, Edward ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme réveillé, les joues rouges.

"  
- Fous-moi la paix !  
- Oh ? Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Pourtant qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on nous regarde de l'intérieur du placard… fit Roy d'une voix rauque.  
- Je te signale que c'est pour éviter les emmerdes…  
- Je sais je sais. Mais tu aurais pu faire un effort aujourd'hui.  
- Mais quel importance que je …"

Edward retint un hoquet de surprise quand l'homme le plaqua plus contre le mur, son bassin collé au sien, lui laissant deviner l' « importance » de la situation. Il lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se laisser totalement aller.

"- L'importance est…commença le brun, se penchant d'avantage vers son amant."

Edward se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'au souffle chaud qui caressait son oreille et son cou.

"- qu'il faut que tu aimes…"

Il gémit presque quand Roy se pencha pour sucer le lobe de son oreille, gémissant doucement.

"- venir ici… termina le brun en murmurant contre la joue du blond."

C'en fut trop pour le taux d'hormones d'un coup très haut. Le blond saisit le visage de son amant à deux mains et colla sa bouche à la sienne pour un nouveau baiser charnel. Il gémit en sentant la main de son amant passer sous sa chemise, effleurant du bout des doigts ses tétons durcis tandis que l'autre main dans son dos l'obligeait à se cambrer un peu plus. Elle descendit doucement, suivant lascivement la courbes des fesses, puis la cuisse, incitant le blond à la remonter.

D'un geste habile, le brun entoura sa taille des jambes de son amant, frottant son bassin contre le sien. Edward pencha un peu plus la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique et les gémissements de plus en plus fréquent. La bouche du brun explora le cou si délicat d'Edward, le marquant à de nombreuses reprises, lui faisait connaître mille tourments. Sa main arriva au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amant. Agilement et sensuellement, il fit descendre la fermeture éclair, caressant la bosse du caleçon. Bientôt leurs pantalons furent assez écartés pour ne me pas les gêner. Roy ramena d'un geste le visage d'Edward vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément, tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de l'exciter et de le préparer au mieux.

"- Oh…Roy !"

Le brun sourit contre la peau tendre du blond.

"- Dé… Dépèche-toi !"

Répondant immédiatement à l'ordre si plaisamment donner, le brun le pénétra lentement, buvant les gémissements et les plaintes d'Edward comme s'il s'agissait du plus délicieux des nectars. Le blond ne cessa bientôt plus de l'appeler et de gémir, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps avant de s'assouvir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward mit un certain temps à redescendre sur Terre, son cerveau encore trop saturé d'endorphines. Roy l'embrassa tendrement avant de se retirer précautionneusement. Edward lui tomba littéralement dans les bras et le brun sourit tendrement, avec une petite pointe de fierté cachée. Une minute passa avant que le silence ne soit brisé.

"  
- Tu es vraiment un pervers.  
- Je ne t'ai pas vu te plaindre.  
- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à me plaindre ! J'arrive même pas à penser !"

Le sourire de Roy s'agrandit et les joues d'Edward s'empourprèrent violement. Il détourna le visage et décolla la mèche récalcitrante de sa joue pour la glisser derrière son oreille.

"- Je pense… que c'est pas…pas si mal en fin de compte."

Le sourire de Roy s'agrandit encore, fier et heureux. Il ne pouvait de toute façons pas sourire plus. Il se pencha sur son petit amant et piqua ses lèvres d'un petit baiser.

"- Merci de ton aide."

Le blond décida d'ignorer ce commentaire, ses joues encore roses. Il le regarda un peu plus sérieusement et Roy ouvrit les yeux un peu surpris.

"  
- DE TOUTES FACONS MAINTENANT ON PEUT PAS LA RENDRE INTACT AVEC TES CONNERIES ! Hurla-t-il  
- Edward, tu es vraiment un monstre avec moi ! Se plaint le brun, feignant la tristesse.  
- MOI ! Non mais je vais te faire voir!"

En bas, le chauffeur et l'agent immobilier décidèrent d'aller boire un café avant de prendre racine dans le jardin. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que la jeune femme récupéra les clefs de la main même du chef de l'armée qui portait fièrement un suçon dans le cou et des traces de griffure sur l'épaule que laissait entrevoir l'uniforme. Loin de se poser des questions tordues, le chauffeur fit encore ce qu'on entendait de lui, il ramena ses passagers au QG sans regarder ni écouter ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière derrière la vitre teintée.

OWARI or TBC  
Le 27/28 mars 2005


	2. Période d'essai

_Période d'essai_  
Genre : pointless --°°° ça devient une habitude ces temps-ci dites donc.  
Disclaimer : Fma ne m'appartient pas

Arc  
Changement de vie :  
-Dilemme  
-Période d'essai

«  
- On appelle ça fuir ses responsabilités, tu sais ?

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne peux pas venir voir mon petit frère et ma meilleure amie ! » répondit Ed, affalé sur sa chaise.

Alphonse et Winry se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Winry décida de ne rien ajouter sinon elle allait de nouveau abîmer l'un de ses outils sur la petite tête blonde. Elle s'assit de l'autre coté de la table et prit une gorgée de thé. Le plus jeune croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda son frère de toute sa hauteur.

Edward le regardait en coin, observant le regard réprobateur de son cadet. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence presque religieux, simplement entrecoupé par le bruit que faisait Winry en grignotant les biscuits. Edward sentit une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. Alphonse était redoutable, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. C'était sa technique préférée. Edward finissait toujours par céder. De toutes manières, il perdait à chaque fois face à Alphonse que ce soit pour la nourriture ou pour une chose plus importante.

Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Edward rendit les armes.

« - Rah ! T'as gagné, j'avoue tout ! » Marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Alphonse haussa un sourcil, en se détendant un peu. Qu'est-ce qui se passait cette fois, encore ? Winry but son thé un peu trop bruyamment et ils se retournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle leur sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« - Désolée. »

Le blond soupira et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, les mains derrière la tête. Alphonse le suivit, tranquillement. Winry lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans son atelier avec le sourire. Alphonse allait régler ça et peut-être qu'après ils pourraient enfin profiter du fait d'être réunis tous les trois.

Edward fit le tour du village, longeant la rivière sans un mot. Il descendit un peu la colline près de leur ancienne maison et se laissa tomber allongé dans l'herbe. Quelques minutes passèrent et il se retourna brusquement vers son frère.

«  
- Tu comptes rester planter là ! Et arrête de me suivre, bon sang !

- Et manquer l'occasion de me moquer encore de toi ? Ce serait trop bête. »

Edward soupira affligé et se rallongea. Alphonse sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

«  
- Tu es calmé ?

- Non.

- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer alors ?

- Expliquer quoi ?

- La raison de ta soudaine visite.

- Non.

- Edward Elric… commença son frère.

- Ca va, ça va. J'ai compris. »

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

«  
- Dis…

- Hn ?

- Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?

- Grand frère qu'est-ce qui se passe ?s'inquiéta un peu plus Alphonse.

- Mustang m'a demandé de vivre avec lui. »

Un ange passa. Alphonse était un peu surpris. Il s'était attendu à un problème avec Roy mais pas de cette nature.

«  
- Et tu n'es pas heureux qu'il l'ait fait ?

- J'en sais rien. Je pense que oui mais je sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis un long moment non ?

- Là n'est pas la question…

- Où est-elle alors ?

- Il occupe une place importante dans la hiérarchie.

- L'autorité t'ennuie maintenant ?répondit Alphonse.

- La ferme, contra son frère passablement ennuyé par cette vérité. »

Alphonse s'empêcha de rire. C'était si facile de le provoquer.

«  
- C'est pas une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes non ? Alors pourquoi ça poserait des problèmes.

- Al… l'armée va beaucoup apprécier le fait que deux soldats vivent ensemble.

- L'armée, c'est lui. Trouve une autre excuse. »

Edward fit la moue.

«  
- Il est plus vieux que moi.

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais faite celle-là ! s'exclama Alphonse, amusé.

- T'es énervant, tu le sais ça ?

- Oui je le sais mais c'est pour ton bien.

- Pour mon bien… répondit le blond, peu convaincu.

- Ca t'ennuie tant que ça de vivre avec lui ?

- Je sais pas trop.

- Avec des excuses aussi mauvaises, tu essayes de ne pas y penser vraiment. C'est sûr que tu ne saches pas.

- Je me suis habitué à vivre tout seul. Tu es d'abord parti.

- Je devais partir pour étudier. Ce n'est pas le cœur rempli de joie que je suis parti et tu le sais, soupira son frère, lui ayant déjà maintes et maintes fois expliquer pourquoi en six mois.

- Je sais, j'ai jamais dit que je te le reprochais mais bon…j'ai fini par m'habituer. Et puis ça va changer après.

- Entre vous ? Tu n'en sais rien. Vivre ensemble est la suite logique d'une relation que l'on veut faire durer et non pas écourter.

- Peut-être bien ouais mais je sais pas si je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience.

- J'aurai tout vu. Edward Elric qui rechigne à foncer dans l'aventure. Faudra que je pense à noter ça.

- Imbécile ! » Rétorqua-t-il en se redressant, essayant d'atteindre Alphonse.

Alphonse rit en esquivant sans mal les basses attaques de son frère. Il l'immobilisa et s'étendit à coté de lui, un peu essouflé.

«  
- Je crois que je vais t'accompagner à Central.

- Hein ? fit Ed, ne comprenant soudainement plus rien au raisonnement de son frère.

- Allez debout, Winry va penser que tu t'es jeté dans la rivière. Il faut faire attention à son petit frère. »

Ed prit la main d'Alphonse pour se lever et tiqua. Alphonse lui fit un sourire et sa colère monta en flèche.

« - Qui est-ce que tu traînes de haricot immature si petit qu'on ne le trouverai même pas dans une assiette vide ! »

Al partit en courant, poursuivit par son frère plus qu'énervé. Edward le coursa jusqu'à la maison avec le sourire. Ca faisait du bien d'être là au final et pas seulement pour échapper à ses petits soucis quotidiens.

OoO

«  
- Ca n'a décidément pas changé ici.

- Pourquoi donc voulais-tu que ça change ? demanda Edward, surpris.

- Non pour rien. Je suis passé à Dublith, il y a quelques mois et il y a pas mal de choses qui ont changé là-bas.

- Si tu le dis, répondit Edward en prenant sa valise.

- Ed ! »

Le blond se figea sur place n'osant plus bouger d'un millimètre. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il allait se faire griller sur place comme une pièce de bœuf. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à des vaches en cette circonstance. Lentement, il se retourna avec un sourire un peu crispé sur les lèvres.

«  
- Roy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla-t-il.

- A ton avis ! répondit sèchement le brun en s'approchant le pas lourd. Non mais explique-moi ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ! »

Alphonse se retint de rire en voyant la tête de son frère et décida de lui venir en aide.

«  
- Winry avait besoin d'une pièce en urgence.

- Alphonse ? s'étonna le brun, de nouveau calme.

- Bonjour. Vous allez bien ?

- J'irai mieux si ton frère n'était pas aussi irresponsable. »

La légère crispation d'Edward ne passa pas inaperçu pour Alphonse.

«  
- Je suis désolé. Winry m'a prié de transmettre ses excuses pour elle. C'était de la plus haute importance. Une question de vie ou de mort a-t-elle précisé.

- Je comprends mais tu aurais pu laisser un mot ou quelque chose !

- Je suis libre quand même non ? coupa Edward vexé.

- Ed !

- Euh excusez-moi tous les deux mais on devrait aller ailleurs. »

Roy regarda autour de lui et respira un grand coup pour se donner contenance.

« - La voiture attend à l'entrée. »

Roy partit devant, les deux frères le suivant à distance.

«  
- Tu as vu. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir faire autre chose que s'entretuer ? lui signala Edward.

- A part rester au lit tu veux dire ? » demanda Alphonse, faussement innocent.

Ed leva la main et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

«  
- J'aurais dû te transmuter une personnalité plus respectueuse envers les aînés.

- Quand tu te comporteras en grand garçon, on en rediscutera, sourit Alphonse.

- Je vais te tuer. Cours Alphonse parce que je te jure qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton dernier jour en ce monde.

- Y en a d'autres de toutes façons. Mais là n'est pas le sujet principal. Tu dois lui donner une réponse.

- Je sais.

- Et ne te défile pas.

- Je ne me défile jamais. »

Alphonse ne dit rien et le regarda. Edward détourna la tête pour bouder. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et Roy prit le volant. Alphonse s'étonna, ne se souvenant pas de l'avoir vu un jour conduire quelque véhicule que ce soit. A en juger par le démarrage un peu rouillé, Alphonse se dit que ce n'était guère régulier. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la petite cour de la maison où vivait Roy. Alphonse observa les lieux avec attention. Après tout, il n'allait pas laisser son frère vivre n'importe où.

Alphonse déposa sa valise dans l'entrée et rejoint le commandant dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, attendant le retour du brun et du café.

«  
- Alors, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ?

- Alphonse te l'a dit tout à l'heure. Winry m'a…

- Je te connais un peu mieux que ça, Ed et malgré les talents d'Alphonse, tu ne me duperas pas aussi facilement.

- Désolé, sourit le plus jeune.

- Tu es de mèche avec lui, Alphonse ?

- Je n'ai fait que le ramasser sur le perron.

- Al, traître.

- Si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois, tu aurais dû m'en parler ! déclara Roy.

- Je n'avais pas envie de t'en parler.

- Ed !

- Je crois que vous devriez vous calmer tous les deux, intervint le plus jeune homme, voyant que c'était une conversation de sourds. Grand frère, il me semble que tu m'avais parlé de quelque chose dans le train, non ?

- Faux frère… marmonna Ed. J'ai bien réfléchis à tout ça justement.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement

- J'ai pas fini ! coupa-t-il violement. Je suis habitué à ma petite vie solitaire. J'ai mon appartement et mes petits rituels. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on mette notre situation actuelle en danger à cause de cette « vie à deux ».

- Je… »

Alphonse arrêta Mustang d'un regard et d'un petit sourire.

«  
- Mais je veux bien essayer, marmonna Ed en détournant les yeux, les joues vaguement rougissantes.

- Tu… Tu es d'accord ?

- Mais attention ! C'est pour une période d'essai ! Si je vois que c'est un échec, on reviendra comme c'est maintenant, prévient le blond.

- Mais tu es d'accord ?

- Et à certaines conditions ! Tu ne me hurles pas dessus à chaque fois que je laisse traîner un truc, parce que de toutes façons je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui fait le ménage. Tu ne me feras jamais manger de cette mixture que tu avales tous les matins et que tout chimiste digne de ce nom classerait matière dangereuse !

- Ce n'est que du lait et de…

- Le lait, lui rappela habilement Alphonse.

- Oh c'est vrai.

- Et je t'interdis de laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte quand tu es dedans.

- Pourquoi ça ? S'interrogea Mustang.

- Parce qu'il veut sûrement faire autre chose…

- Alphonse ! s'écria Ed avec les joues cramoisies.

- Si j'accepte les conditions, tu viens vivre ici ?

- Ma valise est déjà dans ton placard, marmonna Edward, debout devant lui.

- J'accepte alors. »

La période d'essai se termina un mois après et la valise ne sortit pas du placard de la chambre.

Owari ou TBC  
Le 15 avril 2005.


	3. Obstacle

_Obstacle_

Genre : arc sans intérêt, kawaii, délire personnel à peine abordé ( Poussiinnnnn !!), sadisme…

Pairing : Roy/Ed officiel.

Disclaimer : FMA n'est pas à moi je ne fais que l'emprunter.

- Il se trouve qu'actuellement nous sommes dans l'incapacité de décider de l'identité du prochain secrétaire d'état des affaires diplomatiques. Auriez-vous une idée, Sénateur Mustang ?

- En tant que chef militaire, il me semblerait déplacer de nommer moi-même la personne qui serait susceptible de me poser le plus de problème, sourit l'homme en posant sa tasse de thé.

- Et en tant que Sénateur de première catégorie ? Après tout, ce poste sera sous votre tutelle.

- C'est exact, répondit Mustang à l'autre membre du Sénat qui était venu lui demander conseil. J'aurai besoin de réfléchir un peu plus. Mais je ne pense pas placer un Alchimiste National à ce poste.

- Il est vrai qu'un statut plus civil tel que Grand Alchimiste serait plus approprié. Cela éviterait tout conflit et toute mauvaise compréhension de la part des populations. Je vois que cette décision est entre de bonnes mains. Vous avez carte blanche, Mr Mustang.

- Merci de cette confiance. Veuillez m'excuser, le devoir m'appelle.

- N'en faites rien. Je comprends parfaitement votre position. Merci de m'avoir consacré quelques minutes de votre temps.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, Sénateur Higgins, salua le commandant des armées.

Il serra la main à son interlocuteur et sortit de la pièce. Il soupira une fois la porte fermée. Décidément, la politique était bien différente de l'armée.

- Fatigué ? fit une voix moqueuse à ses cotés.

Mustang se retourna vers elle un peu absent. Il se ressaisit et fit un fin sourire à la tête blonde qui l'attendait appuyé, dos au mur.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me fatigue plus que la politique et ce serait déplacé de dire quoi dans le couloir du Conseil général.

- Pervers, fit le jeune homme.

- Tu ne dis pas ça tout le temps, Hagane.

- La ferme ! La voiture attends !

Edward lui tourna le dos et avança dans les couloirs d'un pas vexé et embarrassé. Roy se retint de rire ouvertement. C'était tellement facile. Il le suivit, ne perdant pas son sourire et monta dans la voiture en premier.

- Alors comme ça ce ne sera pas un Alchimiste National hein ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu voulais la place ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! répliqua le blond énervé par son amant.

- Je sais. J'y ai longuement réfléchis. L'alchimiste de Papier aurait pu avoir le poste mais pour des raisons purement diplomatiques, il ne vaut mieux pas faire d'un soldat, un agent diplomatique. Certains de nos homologues étrangers sont assez susceptibles comme ça.

- Hn… fit pensivement Ed.

- Au fait, nous sommes invités à dîner chez Gracia ce soir.

- Tu vas encore être demandé en mariage par Elysia, signala Edward.

- Jaloux ?

- Oh non, mais il va falloir que tu assumes ton coté dragueur jusqu'au bout. Le détournement de mineurs est puni par les lois de ce pays.

- Oh ? Dans ce cas j'ai été un criminel pendant un an, remarqua Roy

- … Je n'aurai jamais le dernier mot avec toi, c'est ça ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer, Edward fit Roy très fier.

Edward regarda par la fenêtre une seconde et se retourna vers le brun, l'embrassant avec passion, laissant le brun sans voix.

- J'ai déjà gagné, fit malicieusement le blond.

- Ca se payera.

- Des mots des mots, s'amusa le blond.

- Heureusement que j'ai un self contrôle à toute épreuve.

- Ne me fais pas rire, dit le blond.

- Ca suffit !!

- Commandant, nous sommes arrivés, coupa le chauffeur.

Edward ouvrit la portière en pouffant de rire. Le chef de l'armée sortit vexé et repartit vers son bureau en ignorant les éclats de rire qui résonnaient dans la cour.

- Edward ? Où vas-tu ?

- Le dîner d'hier m'a fait penser qu'Alphonse ne m'avait pas appelé depuis longtemps. Nous n'oublions jamais mais ce mois-ci avec cette mission, je n'ai pas pu le faire.

- Très bien mais ne prends pas tes aises dans la salle de réunion comme la dernière fois.

Edward sortit en tirant la langue à son amant. Il salua la secrétaire et s'installa dans la grande salle sur la chaise près du téléphone. Une fois le numéro composé, le jeune homme se pencha, se balançant sur les pieds arrière de la chaise.

« Allô ? »

- Winry ?

« Ed ! Ca fait longtemps ! »

- Oui, désolé. Tout va bien ?

« Oui bien sûr. Et toi ? »

- Oui oui. Al est par là ?

« Al ? Non. »

- Il rentre bientôt ?

« Il n'est pas question qu'il rentre à Rizenbull au jour d'aujourd'hui »

- Comment ça ?

« Il ne vit plus avec nous. »

- Quoi ?!! S'écria le blond tombant à la renverse.

« Il est parti, il y a deux semaines environ pour un petit patelin de l'est… Quelque chose Time il me semble. »

- Xenotime ? Articula Ed, dos sur le sol.

« C'est ça. »

- Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas appelé ?!!!

« Aucune idée. Il a peut-être essayé. Il m'a dit qu'il vivrait chez un certain Russel. »

D'un coup, une pensée bien étrange envahit son esprit dans laquelle deux blonds retenaient son frère de force, attaché à un lit et le torturaient de façons peu recommandables. Exaspéré et inquiet au possible, il n'écoutait même plus sa jeune amie.

- Winry, j't'rappelle bientôt ! s'empressa-t-il.

« Ah ? Ed ? Que »

Il raccrocha et courut comme un dératé jusqu'au bureau du commandant ouvrant la porte violemment ne faisant même pas sursauter Roy.

- Il me faut un billet pour Xenotime tout de suite ! Hurla-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna le brun en relevant la tête.

- Alphonse est parti de Rizenbull ! Je suis sûr que ce petit prétentieux de Tringham est en train de le malmener et le retient prisonnier dans sa cave !!!!

Roy sourit et soupira.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?

- Tu ne connais pas ce petit serpent sournois ! Et son frère aussi ! Faut s'en méfier !

- Alphonse est ton frère, il est capable de se défendre.

- Non pas contre ces pervers vicieux !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Alphonse ? Ou pour sa virginité ?

- Les deux !! Je ne permettrais jamais ça !

- Edward… rit le brun.

- Je sais ! Il va venir vivre avec nous !

- Hein ?

- Tu n'as rien contre ça, non ? Tu l'avais proposé y a déjà plusieurs mois quand j'ai emménagé ! S'impatienta le blond en courant s'appuyer les mains à plats sur le bureau d'acajou.

- Euh... oui mais c'est Alphonse qui n'a pas voulu.

- Il n'était pas sain d'esprit ! C'est décidé !

Le blond passa derrière le bureau embrassant le commandant et fila vers la porte.

- Je pars quelques jours ! Je t'appelle quand j'arrive.

Roy regarda la porte un long moment et soupira. Son colonel passa devant la porte.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, commandant, fit Lisa.

- Ce gamin est une vraie tempête à lui tout seul.

- Vous avez toujours aimé vivre dangereusement mais peut-être que gérer deux ouragans de la même famille serait un trop grand défi.

- Il a bien falloir que je m'y fasse, soupira le brun, abattu.

- Je vous souhaite bon courage.

Il sauta dans le premier train qu'il trouva à la gare. Il eut peine à reconnaître la ville si pauvre qu'il avait laissé des années auparavant. Il courut hors de la gare et arpenta les rues sans pouvoir se repérer. Il tourna dans une rue et s'arrêta net.

- Mr Vercio !!

L'homme se retourna surpris.

- Edward Elric ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Où est cette petite langue de vipère ?! fit-il en s'accrochant au pull de l'agriculteur.

- Mais enfin de qui parles-tu ?

- Russel ! Où il est ?!!

- Dans une grande maison à la sortie de village, répondit Vercio, encore choqué.

- Merci !

Tel une flèche, Ed abandonna l'homme pour filer vers la sortie du village. L'homme resta hébété quelques minutes et secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa route. Le blond frappa à la porte blanche du manoir comme un dément. Il fallut une minute au propriétaire pour ouvrir. Un grand blond ouvrit la porte et le dévisagea. Un fin sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Il s'appuya contre le battant de la porte et le regarda de haut.

- Eh bien eh bien. Voici un invité de marque.

- Rends le moi… articula Ed essoufflé.

- Tu es en retard, je t'attendais beaucoup plus tôt, continua Russel avec son sourire vicieux.

- Où est Al… grinça Ed

- A l'intérieur avec Fletcher. Il faut bien avouer qu'il est extrêmement doué. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'un Elric.

- Je vais t'étriper gamin.

- Que de vilains mots. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on s'adresse aux plus grands que soi

Edward sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et poussa violement le jeune homme à l'intérieur et le plaqua au mur, les yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

- Russel ? Tout va bien ? fit une voix à l'étage.

Edward le relâcha, grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétra dans la première pièce qui n'était pas fermée. A l'intérieur, deux têtes de cheveux clairs se relevèrent le regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Ed ? Firent Alphonse et Fletcher.

L'alchimiste d'Acier se renfrogna. Il attrapa son frère par le poignet et le traîna derrière lui, l'interrompant en plein travail.

- J'enverrai quelqu'un pour récupérer ses affaires.

- Grand frère !! S'exclama le cadet des Elric.

- Alphonse ! dit Fletcher

- Reviens quand tu veux Alphonse, sourit Russel en les regardant disparaître.

Fletcher descendit s'accrocher à son frère avec une moue triste.

- Il a enlevé Alphonse ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Laisse-les va, sourit le jeune homme. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Mais !

- T'en fais pas on reverra sa bouille dans quelques temps.

Fletcher ne dis rien d'autre.

Sur le chemin de la gare, les habitants de Xenotime regardèrent les deux étrangers, complètement hallucinés. Le plus grand criait après le plus petit qui le tirait de force ers sa destination. Sans un mot à son encontre, Edward balança son frère dans le premier wagon qu'il trouva, direction Central.

- EDWARD !!!

Le blond se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de son frère excédé.

- Mais on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ! S'énerva Alphonse.

Le blond planta ses yeux dans les siens et plaqua sa main à coté de la tête du garçon.

- Alors comme ça on s'enfuit chez ces petits pervers et sans m'en informer ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais approuver ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je suis venu pour améliorer ma connaissance des fleurs de la région !

- Des fleurs tu m'en diras tant.

- Tu es vraiment impossible ! Si je veux parfaire mes connaissances médicinales, je dois me renseigner sur toutes les plantes connues et répertoriées, imbécile ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire autre chose.

- Tandis que cette vipère de Russel n'attendait qu'une seule occasion pour profiter de toi.

Alphonse se passa une main sur le visage et rendit un regard déterminé et las à son aîné.

- Je suis un grand garçon. Russel s'est joué de toi et tu n'as pas marché, tu as galopé ! Idiot.

- Et Fletcher ?! Il te suit partout comme un poussin, tu crois sincèrement qu'il n'attend qu'une simple amitié en retour ?

- Ed, tu es inquiet ou jaloux ?

- Les deux ! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai d'être aussi naïf que toi. Pour eux tu n'es qu'un morceau de viande, s'écria l'alchimiste.

Alphonse le dévisagea et éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Arrête de rire ! J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi.

Alphonse n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Edward ne savait même pas pourquoi son cadet se moquait de lui, mais il n'appréciait guère.

- Idiot, va, souffla Al en se calmant.

- Imbécile, toi-même. Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, que ça te plaise ou non !

- Et Mustang est au courant ? fit le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

- Il l'a proposé.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Maintenant je t'interdis de partir sans me le dire, ordonna l'aîné.

- Tu veux m'enfermer ?

- Obéis à ton frère !

- … Ca c'est la meilleure.

On vint sonner à la porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir et il observa les deux importuns sur le seuil. Un sourire plus las qu'heureux un regard noir plus très farouche. La boule de nerfs fatiguée s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je suis rentré.

Le brun l'accueillit avec joie et s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer. Le blond entra dans l'appartement et son cadet manqua de tomber à cet instant.

- Bonsoir Alphonse, salua le commandant des armées.

- Bonsoir Roy, fit le châtain en essayant de ne pas tomber.

Roy regarda Alphonse suivre Ed partout où il allait et se massa les tempes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alphonse attrapa Edward par les épaules et leva la main, permettant ainsi à l'homme de voir la belle paire de menottes qui les liaient. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Voilà ce qu'il y a et il refuse catégoriquement de me libérer !

- Comme ça tu ne t'enfuiras pas, fit son frère.

- Mais je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je veux pouvoir marcher sans risquer de m'étaler sur toi ou sur le sol ! Contra Alphonse, essayant de se calmer.

- N'utilise pas l'alchimie si ce n'est pas nécessaire, répliqua Edward en marchant vers la cuisine.

- C'est déloyal de te cacher derrière les enseignement de notre maître, se plaint Al en s'accrochant au dos du blond, pas le moins du monde gêné de la situation.

Roy les regarda parcourir l'appartement en long, en large et en travers. Il soupçonnait fortement Edward de le faire exprès. Sa vengeance était terrible et mieux valait rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'au-delà des principes tout à fait louables de leur maître, Alphonse ne combattait pas bien farouchement, se contentant de râler sans trop hausser le ton. Typiquement Alphonse. Il soupira.

Il pouvait dire adieu au calme de ses soirées.

TBC

Le 16 avril 2005


End file.
